LEBARAN DI KONOHA
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: Cerita tak sesuai judul! tapi temanya tetep lebaran. NaruHina nih yang banyak kisahnya. maaf, Fic saya masih banyak berserakan TYPO


**Yoo! Putri balik lagi dengan fic anyar! Hm..hm..hm daripada dicuekin sama ortu, mendingan mojok di belakang rumah sambil bikin fic. Hohoho kali ini temenya eh temanya lebaran! Wow! Wow! Bentar lagi lebaran. Mungkin tahun ini Putri gak bisa lebaran deh. Hehehehe lagi musuhan! == cerita ini tak sesuai judul, tapi temanya Lebaran.**

**The story is made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

'**LEBARAN DI KONOHA'**

**Pairing? Banyak lah**

**Rated? K+ donk**

**Warning: OOC,TYPO,EYD banyaak buanget kesalahan,Prosmosi dan Promosi**

Pukul 06.00 a.m Takbir telah berkumandang menyambut hari bahagia, yaitu hari ! warga Konoha memasang wajah berseri-seri menyambut hari bahagia semua umat muslim ini. Tak terkecuali Hinata, sang gadis kelahiran Hyuga yang cantik jelita itu sedang merias diri dihadapan kaca sambil bersenandung riang.

"lalalala lebaran tiba! Huhuhu" Suara Hinata yang merdu sekali nmenyembuhkan penyakit budeg author *?*

Cklek! Pintu kamar dibuka, Neji masuk kedalam beserta Hanabi

"Nee-chan! Cantik deh!" Hanabi memuji kakaknya yang tampak cantik memakai baju muslim berwarna lavender dengan kerudung dihiasi payet-payet ungu mewah gemerlap.

"makasih Hanabi. Kamu juga cantik. Kok gak pake kerudung ,sayang?" Tanya Hinata sambil membelai rambut panjang Hanabi

"halah…kemaren kan Hanabi nyemplung got, terus rambutnya kotor, terus dikeramasin sama Konohamaru. Biar bekasnya gak ilang! Ya kan?" Goda Neji pada Hanabi, Hinata pun tertawa

"huh! Nii-san! Awas kau! Nanti aku bilangin sama Tenten nee-chan kalo kemarin nii-san ngin-hmmpphh!" kata-kata Hanabi terputus karena Neji membekap mulutnya

"huh sudah-sudah! " lerai Hinata pada 2 orang aneh itu

"maaf lahir batin Nee-chan" ucap Hanabi memeluk pinggang Hinata

"maaf lahir batin juga. Nii-san maaf lahir batin" Hinata mencium pipi kakaknya

"ya Hinata Nii-san juga ya" Neji membalas mencium pipi adiknya

"yuk maafan sama ayah" ajak Hanabi

Lalu ketiga orang Heboh itu pergi keruang tamu

Sementara dikediaman Namikaze, ibu Kushina sedang sibuk-sibuknya menata rumah dan menyusun toples-toples kue diatas meja tamu.

"Minatoooo! Tolong karpet digelar di ruang tamu! Narutooo! Mandi sana!" teriakan Kushina bagai bom C-4nya deidara

"yaaa!" suara bapak-bapak terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto

Dikediaman Uchiha

"jangan tutupi! Kesalahanmu…dengan berjuta alasan yang jemu! Sudah sudahlah jangan kau sangga , jelas bagiku semuayang terjadi" suara Itachi yang supeeer cuempreeng sekalee menggelegar menyanyikan lagunya Iyeth Bustami.

"wooyy baka aniki! Suara loe bikin satwa langka punah tau gak?" Sasuke yang jengkel kini melepas semua rasa amarahnya yang terpendam.

"Itachii! Sasuke! Jangan treak-treak!" Fugaku, ayah mereka pun ikutan treak -?-

"iya paaak!"

Dan itulah keluarga yang heboh dipagi hari. Sedangkan keluarga lain mungkin TTS (Tenang-Tenang Saja).

**Sholat ied di masjid konoha**

Ditempat wudhu, sekelompok anak perempuan sedang bergosip ria

"wuaapah? Kamu jadian sama Sasuke?" Jerit Tenten histeris

"Pssst! Jangan treak-treak napa?" Ino memperingatkan Tenten

"ho hehehe maaf" Tenten innocent

"huu! Emang bener , Sak? Beruntung banget sih lo!" Ino menyikut dada Sakura

"aww! Iya iya! Tadi pas malem takbiran" Sakura menjawab sambil kesakitan

"wah Sakura-chan. Menurut buku yang aku baca, kalau jadian pas malem takbiran, bakal langgeng abadi lo" Hinata ikut nimbrung

"wah! Yang bener Hinata. Lha kapan kamu jadian sama si duren?" Tanya Sakura

"iya Hin, kapan?" Tenten dan Ino ikut nimbrung

"a-ah a-anoo be-belum kok" Hinata terbata-bata

"wah! Bener-bener si Naruto! Gak punya feeling!" ucap Tenten sambil merapikan mukena didalam tasnya

"betul tu betul! Seronok pula tu! Eh betul" Ino nyerobot dengan gaya U&I

"halah dasar kau piggy! Yuk yuk ambil tempat! Nanti gak kebagian lagi!" Sakura langsung nyelonong pergi

"hadeeh dasar JiBar" Tenten dan Ino mencibir , kecuali Hinata. Lalu mereka bertiga mengikuti Sakura masuk kedalam masjid.

~SKIP TIME~

Setelah selesai shalat, Ustad Hidan memulai ceramahnya. Panjaaaaang sekali sampe gak selesai-selesai(menurutku sih).

"eh anu Sakura-chan, Ino-chan aku kebelet nih" ucap Hinata lirih

"yak e KM aja. Mau ditemenin?" kata Ino menawarkan kepada Hinata

"ah enggak usah" Tolak Hinata halus. Lalu menoleh kearah Sakura yang lagi asyik smsan dengan Sasuke "yoo Sakura-chan"

"eh-emm ya" Sakura gugup.

Lalu Hinata ngibrit ke Kamar Mandi ato KM

"Sas! Lu bosen gak sih, dengerin ceramah?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang asik dengan HP-nya

"hn!" Jawab Sasuke

"enak lu! Sms'an ma cewe lu! Lah gue?" keluh Naruto

"hn! Derita loe dobe!" sahut Sasuke gak peduli

"dasar setan lu!" ejek Naruto dengan suara super keras, sehingga semua mata tertuju padaku eh Naruto

"Dek! Yang rambutnya kuning, gak baik ngomong setan dimasjid. Dosa!" Pak Ustad menegur Naruto yang disambut tawa dari seluruh warga didalam masjid itu.

"e-eh iya maap" Naruto salting dan langsung ngibrit ke tempat wudhu laki-laki saking malunya

Ditempat wudhu laki-laki Naruto pundung dipojokan dengan aura hitam mulai keluar di sekeliling tubuhnya

"malu…aku malu. Pada warga masjid. Yang berbaris di masjid, menatapku curiga , seakan penuh Tanya kenapa ku teriak? Keceplosan jawabku" Naruto nyanyi-nyanyi gaje sambil mainin keran Wudhu.

*A/N: perlu diketahui, tempat wudhu laki-laki berdekatan dengan tempat wudhu perempuan*

Kita tinggalkan sejenak Naruto yang sedang stress dan beralih kepada Hinata

CKLEK! GYUURRR! KRIEET

Suara guyuran air dan pintu dibuka oleh Hinata

"haah…leganya" Ucap Hinata sambil me-Lap tangannya. Lalu dia berwudhu, setelah selesai lalu pergi ~TAMAT~ *digampar* maksudnya balik ke dalam masjid.

Kembali ke Naruto yang masih pundung gak jelas. Tak sengaja dan bukan rekayasa dari Author, Naruto melihat Hinata berlari menuju masjid . Naruto menyesal karena Hinata tak melihatnya. Namun pikiran itu langsung ditepis Naruto. Mana mungkin dia PD jika Hinata melihatnya Nangis pundung di pojok KM? pasti malu berat!

"**pong!"** sebuah lampu muncul diatas kepala Naruto. Lalu Naruto tertawa devil dengan background sapi disembelih *?*

"Hinata, udah selesai?" Kata Ino girang "bosen aku dengerin ceramah ntu kakek-kakek. Nih malah Sakura asik SmS'an sama Sasuke" sambungnya

"lha elu gak esemesan sama si perut sexy, pacar loe?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari HP-nya

"oh iya ya! Dasar geblek! Hehehe. Aku SmS Sai aakkhh!" Ino bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memulai SMS'an dengan Sai.

Hinata merasa diabaikan dan akhirnya dia main game di HP-nya

"Hinata!" ada orang berbisik di telinganya. Lalu ia menoleh.

"gyaaaaa-hmmph!" Hinata berteriak terkejut melihat orang itu. Untung orang itu membungkam mulutnya

"haduh Hinata jangan teriak-teriak! Nanti kalau ustad tua itu tau, berabe!" Orang itu masih membungkam Hinata dengan posisi, orang itu memeluknya dari belakang

Mengapa Hinata sangat terkejut? Yaiyalah! Yang membungkam mulutnya adalah Naruto! Dan parahnya lagi, Naruto menyamar menjadi wanita, pakai mukena! Untung saja Ino dan Sakura masih asyik dengan HP-mereka masing-masing

"Hi-Hinata, Nanti, kamu mau gak jalan sama aku?" Tanya Naruto yang masih membungkam mulut Hinata

"hmmpffu hmmppffhh" Hinata kesulitan berbicara

"eh? Yang bener donk ja-MASYA ALLAH!" Naruto terkejut melihat muka Hinata yang mulai membiru kehabisan nafas. Lalu melepas tangannya dari mulut Hinata

"ehh…hosh …hosh" Hinata mengatur nafasnya

"engg gomen Hinata" ucap Naruto lirih

"gak apa apa" Jawab Hinata lemas

"jadi?"

"ya! Aku mau"

"yeeeh!"

Setelah melewati masa-masa suram mendengar ceramah Pak Ustad Hidan, pembagian zakat dan bersalam-salaman. Akhirnya pulang juga.

"Naruto! Minato!" teriak seorang Ibu-ibu berambut merah di depan pagar masjid

"yoo! Jawab Naruto dan Pak Minato dari sela-sela kerumunan orang yang mencari sandal.

"cepet pulang! Nanti kan mau nyambut Tamu" Kata Ibu itu lagi

"Mama! Sandal Naru ilang!" rengek Naruto

"halah! Nanti beli lagi! Cepeet nanti Ibumu ngamuk" perintah Minato berbisik

"huhuhu ya deh" Naruto menyerah, dan memakai sandal berwarna biru laut yang entah-punya-siapa. Lalu berlari kearah ibunya

"A-ano bu." Naruto mulai berbicara dengan gugup

"apa Naruto?" Tanya ibu Naruto

"ehmm…cara nembak cewek gimana , bu?" Naruto bertanya dengan muka memerah

"hah? Nembak cewek?" Bapaknya Naruto ikut nimbrung

"hah! Minato! Kau kan tahu yang begituan" ujar Ibunya Naruto sambil menepuk bahu suaminya

"hah! Iya. Gini Nar! Caranya…

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang berambut EMO sambil berlari kearah gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura

"eh ya, Sasuke?" sambut gadis itu

"Nanti aku kerumahmu ya?" Tanya Sasuke

"ah ya…boleh" Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum manis

"oke makasih" jawab Sasuke datar. Lalu ia berlari menuju gerombolan anak laki-laki

"huh! Dasar Sasuke itu" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap dingin kekasihnya itu

"Sakura-chan!" BRUKK! seseorang menubruk Sakura dari belakang

"ittai!" Sakura mengaduh "ada apa Hinata?"

"a-ano Sakura-chan. Ka-kalau ada cowok yang nekat deketin cewek tapi Cuma mau bilang 'mau jalan sama aku gak?' itu artinya apa Saku-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan dua jarinya dengan wajah memerah

Sakura Nampak berfikir lalu dengan wajah serius, ia menoleh Hinata.

"apakah cowok itu hanya mengajak si cewek saat hari besar seperti Lebaran dan Idul Adha?" Tanya Sakura memegang dagunya disela jempol dan telunjuknya. Layaknya detective.

Hinata tampak berfikir lalu mulai menjawab "ah! Si cowok baru mengajak ceweknya jalan hari lebaran ini"

"hmm mungkin si cowok ada maksud tersembunyi" Kata Sakura sok tahu

"maksudnya?" Hinata balik bertanya

"hmm…gini ya Hinata, ini kan hari Lebaran"

"ya?"

"hmm…dihari lebaran, semua orang pasti bersilaturahmi ke tetangga-tetangga,kan?" Sakura mulai dengan gaya sok detektifnya *Author dilempar kursi sama Saku*

"yah, betul. Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya penasaran

"Hmm,mungkin yang dimaksud cowok itu dengan 'Jalan' adalah berkunjung ke tetangga. kalau kita berkunjung ketetangga-tetangga pasti kita dapat Sangu lebaran kan?" Sakura yang sudah semakin OOC, mengeluarkan Kacamatanya lalu memakainya dan meniup cerutu yang jika ditiup, mengeluarkan gelembung. Hinata hanya sweatdrop.

"e-eh? Biasanya kalo aku dan keluarga lagi silaturahmi, yang dapet malah Hanabi. Lagipula kita kan sudah SMA Sakura-chan, masa iya dapet sangu lebaran?" Hinata sedikit tertawa tertahan mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya ini.

"hmm…tapi pernah juga kan? Siapa yang ngasih sangu terbanyak?" Sakura mulai menginterogasi Hinata, wajahnya pucat, sepucat kulitnya Sai.

Saat Sai akan memotret Ino yang sedang duduk manis di kursi taman dengan pakaian muslim berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba

"HUACHIIIM!" Sai bersin hebat

"Kenapa Sai, Say?" Ino khawatir melihat keadaaan Sai yang berantakan, seperti kena angin topan.

"hah? Hmm gak papa" Jawab Sai lemas.

"hmm…yang ngasih sangu terbanyak, Paman Teuchi dan Kurenai-sensei" Hinata menjawab dengan sangat susah payah menahan kegagap-annya

"hmm….cowok itu mengajak kamu kan? Hati-hati! Maksud dari cowok itu, Cuma mau ngambil sangu lebaran kamu doank!" Sakura bergaya sok mengancam

Tiba-tiba 'ooooooooooooh caught in bad romance! Woooooooooooo caught in bad romance.' Lantunan lagu Lady Gaga mengalun dari HP Nokia 3110 classic milik Sakura. Saat melihat di layar HP terpampang Nama 'SaSuKey_Aynx_QhUw'. Langsung saja Sakura menekan tombol 'answer'

"hellow Saskey?"

"Sudahku bilang, panggil aku Sasuke!" teriak suara didalam HandPhone Sakura, sehingga mau tidak mau Sakura harus menjauhkan telinganya

"Huh! Iya S-A-S-U-K-E? ada apa?" Sakura member sedikit penekanan pada kata SASUKE

"hn…. Temui aku di belakang Gedung Hokage." Tuuutttt tuuuttt sambungan diputus

"Huh dasar orang ini. Eh Hinata! Ingat baik-baik ucapanku!" Sakura member deathglare kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dipaksakan "Jaa nee!"

"J-jaa N-nee" Hinata membalas lambaian Sakura dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

"wah siip!" Naruto mengacungkan 2 jempolnya ke ayahnya

"heheh! Triki jitu menembak ibumu itu!" Minato tersenyum ala Guy sensei

"Triki? Trik kaleee" Naruto berkata sambil sewot

"halah gak penting! Sana cepet telpon gebetanmu!" perintah Minato

"woookkeeyy!" Naruto setuju sambil menghormat lalu mengeluarkan HP NOKIA C-3 miliknya

"haduhh! Kalian ber-2! Cepat pulang! Nanti ada yang mau silaturahmi gimana?" Kushina dari jauh memarahi dua laki-laki duren itu.

"haduh Naruto! Cepet ! Nanti kita disamber!" Minato mengingatkan

"hah yayaya!" Naruto melihat ayahnya berlari menuju mobil. Naruto lalu mengikuti ayahnya berlari menuju mobil.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Naruto mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang, begitu pula Ayahnya.

"lho ayah kok-?"

"udah! Jangan banyak bacot! Cepet telpon gebetanmu itu!" perintah Minato lagi

"hn" Naruto mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mencari Nama 'Hinata' pada kontaknya tapi

(Tidak Cocok)

Itulah tulisan yang muncul ketika Naruto mengetik nama Hinata. 'ah iya! Aku gak punya nomernya Hinata. Ah minta Sasuke ah…' Batin Naruto lalu mengetik tombol

'Te-Chan(Teme-Chantik)' lalu Naruto menekan tombol Hijau di HP-nya.

"sayonara aenaku nattatte bokurawa tsuzuki ga aru kara.

Kimi no inai sekai date Hashiruto itsuka no itami mo-"

"Hallo?" Suara Sasuke memutus suara NSP dari Nomor Sasuke

"Hallo Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan. Sehingga membuat

Minato yang sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan sawah dari kaca mobil, mendengar nama Sasuke disebut jadi terkejut 'Na-Naruto mau sama anaknya Fugaku itu?' Batin Minato sweatdrop

Kushina yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir, mendengar hal itu langsung ngerem mendadak

DUAAKK!

Naruto dan Minato kejedot kursi depan

"Aduh ma! Yang bener donk!" kata Minato protes. Tapi ekspresi Shock masih jelas terpeta diwajahnya

Naruto yang masih telpon-telponan dengan Sasuke, cuek bebek karena Naruto itu tahan banting.

~besambung~

Hueheheheh *devil laugh*

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah Hinata percaya jika tujuan Naruto mengajaknya jalan hanya untuk itu?

Dan apakah kedua orangtua Naruto masih tetap berprasangka jika Naruto adalah seorang Yaoi? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya!

Minta review?


End file.
